


Love Be Enough (but oh when it's not)

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-14
Updated: 2008-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with the scenes between Roy and Dinah both learning of Ollie's death, and the actual funeral</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Be Enough (but oh when it's not)

Dinah locked the door after Connor had left, and just sagged down to the floor, still in her leather bodice, the wig casually dropped on the couch across from her, and let it fully sink in. She'd fought to keep it together after the first shock hit. Connor being a stranger had helped, but then she'd really looked at him, and the shock of who he had to be was nearly enough to break her.

Two children. Children she'd have to keep an eye on. Because she had loved Oliver for as long as she'd known him, just about. There was no way she could let herself fail this new son, or lose track of the one in Japan.

A few moments after the thought of Shado's son, the tears finally began. Robert could not help his parentage, and in so many ways, she could not hold her anger at Shado for taking what she wanted...but they were the icon of how everything in Dinah's life had fallen down around her ears.

She was still against the door, head down against her arms over her knees, when the phone rang. She almost didn't move to get it, but she knew...knew just who it had to be.

"Roy?" she answered, voice thick with emotion. The sobbing catch of breath on the other end told her that she'd been right. "Boy-o..." The tears faded back, as she thought of him, of the harshness that had lingered between her two men, even though they had loved each other.

//Just as you loved Oliver, and it wasn't enough,// Dinah chided herself.

"Dinah, I just...I was..."

The sob said it all, and Dinah's heart broke a little more.

"I'm on my way to you, baby," she told him, her voice thick with grief. "Unless you want me to fly you here?"

"You can't afford it, Di... I know that...there's this thing at Warriors..." He sounded just as much scared as grieving, to her.

//How did I fall away so far, that no one told me?// She shook her head, biting her lip. //They probably blame me too. Oliver, I am sorry...//

"Go. I'll make my way to you, somehow, boy-o."

"Can't be soon enough, Di." His voice went rough and smoky-dark with love of her, grief at the news he'd seen, and then he hung up to go to the wake.

Dinah made her way to the bathroom, cleaned her face, and looked into the mirror. "Dinah, you can't take the blame for Ollie's choices."

She knew, even as she said it, it would be many years before she came anywhere near to believing it. If not on her head, than Hal's...and either way, the guilt was hers for not finding the right way to make love be enough.

* * *

It wasn't even Roy's way. Funerals were always hard on him. This one might have been easier than some, because they weren't actually burying a real body. Just a casket, to honor the man that had fallen.

It really didn't make sense on some levels, but on others...

He looked down at Dinah, standing against him, his arm around her shoulders. She needed this. So did a lot of the men and women here, simply as themselves. Burying Oliver Queen, no matter how empty that box was, was a necessary thing.

He just wished it didn't make him hurt when Dinah looked up at him, eyes so full of pain, to whisper that he was the man of their family now.

It made him wish he could show her how a man was supposed to take care of a woman, and that made his issues with Ollie just deepen.


End file.
